Letters to Santa
by MalikKatsuyaMotouh
Summary: Just as the title says.This fic is pretty much what the Yuugiou characters write to Santa asking him what they want for Christmas.Please R&R.-Chapter 4 up-
1. Yuugi

Letters to Santa  
  
Kitsueni: Well I'm sorry I put my old fic on hold, but since it's the holiday season I wanted to put this one up.  
  
Piper: What's this fic about?  
  
Kitsueni: Are you that empty-headed Piper?  
  
Piper: Yup ^_^  
  
Ryu: So, welcome to our second fic. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: MalikKatsuyaMotouh and Ryu Akurei don't own Yuugiou. They only own Kitsueni and Ryu. Piper is a copyrighted character of Chibi Ukon- Puppets Playmate. Be sure to read her fics, they are very good.  
  
Kitsueni: On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Yuugi  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I have been a very good boy this year. I don't want you to give me any games, because I live in a gameshop. All I want you to do for me this year is to give my friends whatever thaey want and for people to stop making fun of me by calling me a wuss and other mean things. Here's a list of all the things I want:  
  
Height Money For people to stop making fun of me The world to be safe from harm  
E) And for people to stop saying your fake  
  
And that's all I want for Christmas. Thank you Santa.  
  
Sincerely,  
Yuugi Motouh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsueni: I'm sorry if it was too short. I was in a rush to put this up.  
  
Piper: If you have a suggestion of who should be next please choose one of these:  
  
Jounouchi Seto Mokuba Bakura Ryou Malik Marik Kitsueni Ryu Piper Anza Pegasus  
  
Ryu: Please R&R. Thank you so very much for reading our fic.  
  
Kitsueni: Again, I'm sorry for putting the other one on hold.  
  
-End 


	2. Bakura

Letters to Santa  
  
Kitsueni: Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Piper: Yeah, we never thought anybody would ever enjoy Kitsueni's writing.  
  
Ryu: You owe me five bucks Piper. You lost the bet.  
  
Kitsueni: What bet?  
  
Piper: We bet that nobody would ever review this fic.  
  
Kitsueni: You were betting on my writing?  
  
Ryu: Pretty much.  
  
Kitsueni: But you saw how many reviews "Trapped in the Mall" got.  
  
Piper: True. So very true  
  
Ryu: $5 please.  
  
Piper: -Hands it to her- Happy now?  
  
Ryu: Very. ^_^  
  
Kitsueni: I despise you all with every fiber of my being.  
  
Piper and Ryu: We love you too.  
  
Kitsueni: -Sigh- On with the fic..  
  
Disclaimer: No own. No sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Bakura  
  
Ryou: "Bakura, I want you to write a letter to Santa."  
  
Bakura: -Currently setting Anza voodoo doll on fire- "Who?"  
  
Ryou: "Santa Claus"  
  
Bakura: "Who the fuck is Santa?"  
  
Ryou: "Santa is a fat, jolly man who comes to your house on Christmas Eve and leaves presents under the Christmas tree"  
  
Bakura: "I see. So he's pretty much a fat burglar that people let into their homes"  
  
Ryou: "Pretty much"  
  
Bakura: -Walks over to table where Ryou is sitting- "What do I have to do?"  
  
Ryou: -Hands him a piece of paper and a pencil- "Just write to him and tell him what you want for Christmas"  
  
Bakura: -Takes the paper and pencil- "That sounds easy enough"  
  
Bakura's letter:  
  
Dear Jolly, fat thing,  
I'm only writing to you because my hikari is making me. I pretty much for you to bring me any kinds of weapons of mass destruction and little, furry animals for me to use them on. If you give me that then I will probably write to you every year. Now give them to me or you will pay severely because I will rip out your tongue and strangle you with it. I will also stab you many times and cut off some of your most valuable parts. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Sincerely,  
Bakura Ryou  
  
-End of letter-  
  
Ryou: -Proofreading it- "I knew from the start that there was no amount of therapy that could save me from your insanity."  
  
Bakura: "I'm gonna go and torture squirrels with Marik. Bye" -Waves and practically bounces out of the house down the street towards Marik and Malik's house-  
  
Ryou: -Sigh- "Let me call my therapist"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper: Care to make another bet Ryu?  
  
Ryu: I could go for another one  
  
Kitsueni: WOULD YOU STOP BETTING ON MY WRITING?!?!  
  
Piper: We don't wanna  
  
Ryu: What she said  
  
Kitsueni: Please R&R 


	3. Anzu

Letters to Santa  
  
Kitsueni: Did you guys bet on my writing again?  
  
Ryu: Actually we didn't  
  
Piper: That's right  
  
Kitsueni: At least one good thing came out of this chapter  
  
Piper: What do you mean by that?  
  
Kitsueni: This is gonna be the first of 2 scary chapters that I never wanted to write  
  
Ryu: Who is it?  
  
Piper: I think he's either talking about Anzu or Pegasus  
  
Kitsueni: O_O AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piper: What was that all about?  
  
Kitsueni: Sorry it was just a reaction to hearing Anzu and Pegasus' names  
  
Piper: Oh  
  
Ryu: Well thanks for all your reviews. They are our only support of life.  
  
Kitsueni: Don't exaggerate Ryu  
  
Piper: On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: No own Yuugiou and never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- Anzu  
  
Anza: "I think I'll call my friends. I love my friends and they love me" ^_^ -Picks up the phone and calls Yuugi's house-  
  
-At Yuugi's house-  
  
Yuugi: -Looks at the Caller ID- "Oh shit!" -Runs away-  
  
-At Anza's-  
  
Anza: " I wonder why he didn't pick up?" -Shrug and walks into her kitchen and spots her calendar and gasps- "Only a couple more days till Christmas. I should write to Santa" -Walks to her desk and pulls out paper and pencil- (A/N- Ryu: Wow. She isn't using a marker) "What do I want? Wait! I know" -Begins to write-  
  
Anza's letter:  
  
Dear Santa,  
All I want you to give me this year are some more markers and more friends. Everybody wants friends. Friends are what give us life. I would die if I didn't have my friends. And for the markers I want all colors. And I also want for the world to have lots and lots of friendship because friendship gives the world color and makes the world turn. With friendship there would be no more fighting. I don't like fighting. It makes me sad. And that's all I want.  
  
Your friend,  
Anza Mazaki  
  
P.S. Friendship will save us all from nuclear holocaust!  
  
-End of letter-  
  
Anza: "I know that Santa will answer my dreams" ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsueni: That took guts to write.  
  
Piper: If you haven't noticed by now Kitsueni absolutely loathes Anza and wishes to kill her  
  
Ryu: Anza and Pegasus ^_^  
  
Kitsueni: O_O AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ryu: ^_^ Very fun  
  
Piper: -Sigh- Please R&R 


	4. Pegasus

Letters to Santa  
  
Kitsueni: This is the 2nd out of 2 chapters will be the most scariest to me  
  
Ryu: Its Pegasus  
  
Kitsueni: O_O AHHHHHHHH  
  
Piper: Thanks for your reviews  
  
Kitsueni: Right. Also I have decided that the Malik/Marik letters will be put together.  
  
Ryu: Yeah and now on with the fic...  
  
Kitsueni: Hey! That's my line  
  
Ryu: Tough shit  
  
Disclaimer: Me own Yuugiou? NEVER! -Cries-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Pegasus  
  
Pegasus: "Hmmm...I wish I had some more small boys to molest and then keep in my dungeon. -Sighs and looks at paper and pencil on the table in front of him, gasping- "I think I'll write to Santa" ^_\\\. -Picks up said paper and pencil and begins to write-  
  
Pegasus' letter-  
  
Dear Santa,  
I cant believe I almost forgot to write you this year. It seems that I need some punishmet.///_~. All I want you to give me for Christmas this year are some more little boys for me to keep locked up in my dungeon. And I also want some kinky new sex toys to use on them. If you also have the expertise can you make me a new eye? Thank you Santa.  
  
Sincerely,  
Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsueni: -Hiding under random couch- I didn't really wanna do that. And I'm sorry if I went a little too overboard with the little boy thing. But it's a proven fact that Pegasus is like that. So please don't report me. If you didn't like this chapter just flame me. I'll ignore it.  
  
Piper: Please R&R and if you want Flame. (Flames will be ignored). Thank you. 


	5. Jounouchi

Letters to Santa  
  
Kitsueni: Merry Christmas!  
  
Ryu: What are you so happy about?  
  
Piper: Get into the liquor again?  
  
Kitsueni: In fact, yes I did.  
  
Ryu: Oy vey  
  
Piper: Who's this chapter about?  
  
Kitsueni: Jounouchi  
  
Ryu: This isn't gonna end well.  
  
Piper: What the hell would Jou want for Christmas anyway?  
  
Kitsueni : I don't know. Lets ask him  
  
Jounouchi dummy: -Is rolled out-  
  
Kitsueni: So Jou, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Jou dummy: -Silence-  
  
Kitsueni: Then ask Santa to give that to ya  
  
Piper and Ryu: -Exchange looks-  
  
Kitsueni: -Bursts into song- We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and we hope you get drunk...  
  
Piper: Whatever  
  
Ryu: Lets just get on with it  
  
Kitsueni: -Passed out on the floor-  
  
Piper: Poor guy. Never had a chance -Picks him up and throws him in the corner-  
  
Kitsueni- -THUD- owie...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5- Jounouchi  
  
Jou: -Sigh- "I'm bored. There's nothing around here to do" -Looks around and sees paper and a pen and shrugs- "Why not give it a shot?" -Walks over and starts writing-  
  
Jounouchi's letter:  
  
Dear Santa,  
I have no clue what to ask you what I want but whatever. I'm just writing because I'm bored. Just give me whatever you think I want and I'll be happy. So I guess I'm done.  
  
Bye,  
Katsuya Jounouchi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper: I'm sorry if that was so short but we really had no clue what Jou wanted.  
  
Ryu: Yeah. So R&R if you want. Bye  
  
Kitsueni: -Snore- 


End file.
